city_of_hatefandomcom-20200214-history
Historical Timeline
This is a historical timeline of major events that took place on Tharassian. All dates given are in the Marelian calendar. Prehistory (Creation to ca. -2300) This is the time where sapient races first emerged and where the various creation myths of the world take place. The Dawn Age (ca. -2300 to -1600) The Dawn Age is when the first complex civilizations arose on Tharassian. There were some conflicts, but overall, this was the most peaceful era of the world. The tides of magic ebbed low, and monsters were few and far between. The Age of Sundering (-1600 to -1400) The Age of Sundering began abruptly, when the Gate of the Gods on Kel burst open and an unstoppable tide of magical energy flooded the world. Entire continents sank and rose out of the oceanic depths, mountain ranges were buried, forests burned and rivers dried up. As if this wasn’t enough, with the increased amounts of magical energy in the world, fantastical beasts proliferated. Dragons took to the skies in unprecedented numbers, every village had a witch or warlock, and angels and demons led armies of the faithful and the damned against one another in the name of their deities. The Age of Woe (-1400 to -1100) In the wake of the Sundering, civilisation collapsed, and the sapient races of the world had to fight a long and arduous battle to win back what once was lost. Refugees of sunken kingdoms fled to new lands, their already-low numbers further depleted by ferocious magical beasts wandering the lands. New kingdoms are founded on blood, iron and sorcery, warring with each other over scarce resources and powerful magical artifacts. Cults worshipping the godlike creatures walking the lands are plentiful, and most realms face constant existential threats from both inside and out. The Age of Aether (-1100 to -600) After centuries of rebuilding, a new era of magical prosperity dawned on Tharassian. Using a combination of the arcane and the technological, wonderful magichines were created, ushering in a Golden Age of Magic. If there’s ancient magicks hidden in the world, they were made either in this time or in the Age of Sundering, though relics from the latter era tend to be made by gods or beings so powerful they might as well be gods. The Age of Void (-600 to 0) In a mirroring of the events of the Age of Sundering, the Gate of the Gods absorbs most of the world’s magic back into it, bringing ambient magic levels back to pre-Sundering levels. Arcanotech ceases to function, and civilizations reliant on it collapse. Only the strongest of wizards manage to retain their abilities in a weakened form, and the most powerful magical creatures return to their own planes of existence or enter a deep slumber. Ordoria retreats into isolation, prohibiting the use of magic in their realm. A powerful group of wizards from what would become the Union of Free Ungerdaler Princes creates their own plane of existence and retreats there until the tides of magic flow strongly over Tharassian once more. The Age of the Autokratia (0 to 500) Onesiphorus Irinthios unifies the scattered tribes of the Tion through force of arms and solidifies his rule by waging a relentless campaign against the Undead forces of Tydeus Kormortis, culminating in a heroic rescue of the tribe of Tykinthos at the Battle of Methyros, where Onesiphorus bested Tydeus in one-on-one combat, shattering his army and ending his reign of terror. This timely intervention on their behalf caused the tribe of Tykinthos, once the arch-rivals of the Tion tribe, to swear fealty to Irinthios, thus creating the Empire of Irinthios. To the South, the Ungerdaler Union is unified through a mixture of diplomacy and warfare. The Age of Renewal (500 to Current Day) Magic seeps back into the world more and more, and wizardry again becomes relatively common, although never to the extent seen in the Age of the Aether. The Dwarven Empire collapses following the razing of their capital. Irinthios loses a large part of its territory, with Bilodya being abandoned and Tlarthingia breaking free. Arthenon lands in what would become Irenthar, boasting new and unheard of magical powers, beginning a campaign to unify the Northern Plains that culminates in the founding of the Grand Master’s Realm. The mages that departed for their own plane in the Age of Void return to the Ungerdaler Union just in time to rescue the army of Hochprinz Ammermann of Holzbrenn from a Demonic host, charging in on pegasi over a rainbow bridge to banish the fiends back to the fiery hellscapes they call home. Ever more powerful magical creatures awaken, and more and more potent magical knowledge is rediscovered.